Bramblestar's Past
by Acornbreeze
Summary: Bramblekit is a cat who is one day destined to lead her clan, LakeClan. Watch as she faces the hard worships of life and everyday challenged. From the time she took her first breath until she took her last. This is the story of Bramblestar.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **LakeClan**

Leader Blackstar- Long-furred black tom with dark blue eyes, 36 moons old

Deputy Reedfur- elderly black tom with green eyes

Medicine cat Honeystorm- golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Dustwhisker- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Shadowfang- dark grey and black tom with amber eyes and white paws

Brackenheart- Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Creekpool- grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jaysong- light grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Firepaw

Bluemist- blue-grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

Sorrelcreek- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Mapleleaf- brownish-red tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Splashpaw

Dawnbreeze- Creamy brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Crowwhisker- very dark grey tom with blue eyes

Moonfeather- small, long-furred black she-cat with unusual dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Frostheart- white she-cat with grey tabby stripes and green eyes

Brokenwing- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a black dotted tail-tip

Apprentice, Blazepaw

Birchstorm- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whitefrost- pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Hawkwhisker- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Ripplecreek- black and grey tom with green eyes

Mousewing- small dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices

Sunpaw- long-haired pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Firepaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Blazepaw- very dark ginger tabby tom with blazing green eyes

Spottedpaw- light brown tom with darker flecks and white paws

Splashpaw- white she-cat with brown splotches and blue eyes

Queens

Flamesong- pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brightfrost- ginger she-cat with darker splotches and a white underbelly, mother to Brackenheart's kits

Stormbird- very small grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Jaysong's kits

Kits

Bramblekit- light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, green eyes, daughter of Brightfrost and Brackenheart

Acornkit- dark ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes, daughter of Brightfrost and Brackenheart

Cloudkit- grey and white tom with dark blue eyes, son of Stormbird and Jaysong

Cinderkit- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, daughter of Stormbird and Jaysong

Snowkit- long-haired white tom with blue eyes, son of Stormbird and Jaysong

Elders

Flintclaw- grey tom with lighter paws and amber eyes

Petalflight- grey and white she-cat with amber eyes

Leafdawn- golden brown she-cat with white paws, mother of Brackenheart and Dustwhisker

Darktail- dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

 **NightClan**

Leader Ashstar- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Mosswing- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Poppyflower- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Warriors

Seedfeather- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Thunderpelt- dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Fallowpaw

Larkflight- black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Grayclaw- grey tabby tom with darker paws

Stoneheart- grey tom with green eyes

Mistytail- dark grey tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Addershade- dark brown tom with green eyes

Oaksong- light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes and white paws

Mintwing- grey and white she-cat with light green eyes

Hollydawn- black she-cat

Apprentices

Whitepaw- white tom

Fallowpaw- grey and white she-cat

Queens

Pinedusk- reddish brown tabby she-cat, mother to Stoneheart's kits, Berrykit, Gorsekit and Bluekit

Birdfeather- black and white she-cat, expecting Addershade's kits

Elders

Goldensun- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Littleflower- small tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **ForestClan**

Leader Alderstar- reddish-brown tabby tom with striking amber eyes

Deputy Leafclaw- pale brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes and white paws

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Medicine Cat Flameheart- ginger tom with a darker muzzle and paws, green eyes

Apprentice, Windpaw

Warriors

Redstorm- reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Tigerstripe- brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes

Dewpelt- mottled light grey tom

Morningpelt- creamy brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Nightclaw- long-haired black tom with unusual blue eyes

Creekpool- small long-furred grey she-cat with green eyes

Ashleap- dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Ravenflight- pure black tom with a small flash of white on his chest

Squirrelleap- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Toadheart- black and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Badgernose- big black and white tom with blazing amber eyes

Spottedfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Willowstripe- pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Redstorm's kits, Brightkit, Honeykit and Fogkit

Dawnstep- pale brown tabby she-cat, mother to Dewpelt's kits, Pricklekit, Berrykit and Seedkit

Flowernose- pure white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Toadheart's kits

Elders

Ambershine- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Gorsecloud- grey and white tom with golden eyes

Darkwhisper- black tom with amber eyes

 **GrassClan**

Leader Swiftstar- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy Poppymist- dark ginger tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine Cat Breezefur- elderly black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentice, Brindlepaw

Warriors

Yellowmoon- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Sparkfire- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deersplash- mottled grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Shadestorm- very dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Oakfall- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Applepaw

Blazetail- very dark ginger tom with green eyes

Blaze- black tom with amber eyes, former rogue

Crowtalon- slender black tom with blue eyes

Batsong- brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Silvertalon- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rowanpelt- red tabby tom with golden eyes

Queens

Gingersplash- white she-cat with ginger splotches and green eyes, mother to Oakfall's kits, Russetkit and Lightkit

Tansy- grey tabby she-cat with green eyes, former rogue mother to Blaze's kits, Juniperkit, Streamkit and Thunderkit

Elders

Palenose- cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowfall- sandy brown tom with amber eyes

Thrushstripe- brown tabby tom


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Brightfrost gazed down at her two newborn daughters suckling at her soft belly. _They're beautiful._ She thought to herself, _So beautiful I probably won't be able to think of names!_ Her mate, Brackenheart shifted beside her, "We should name them," he meowed. Brightfrost nodded in reply, "Of course." Brackenheart rested his tail on the dark ginger tabby. "This little kit's name shall be Acornkit," he announced. Brightfrost let out a purr of agreement. "I like that name." Brackenheart's eyes lit with happiness. "Great!" he meowed, "You name the brown and white tabby." Brightfrost let out a small purr of amusement. "Alright," she meowed and placed her tail-tip on the kit's lower spine. "Bramblekit," she purred, "For the brambles that help shelter our nursery." Brackenheart blinked. "That's a wonderful name," he agreed.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The faint light of the full moon that help in the night sky shone only very lightly into the nursery. It was the night before Bramblekit's apprentice ceremony and as most kits would be, she was extremely excited, so excited that she couldn't fall into a deep sleep before opening her eyes and checking whether it was dawn or not. Bramblekit prodded Acornkit's side softly, "Acornkit," she whispered, "I can't sleep, i'm too excited." Acornkit let out a quiet groan, "Shut up Bramblekit," she moaned sleepily, "If you don't mind i'm trying to sleep." Bramblekit rolled her eyes, "Fine," she meowed, "but don't expect me to wake up when you want me to." Bramblekit padded over to where her mother, Brightfrost was fast asleep. She wiggled her haunches then leapt onto her fluffy, ginger tail. Brightfrost awoke with a shock and let out a purr of amusement when she saw Bramblekit. "Bramblekit what are you still doing awake?" she asked. Bramblekit flattened her ears, "I-i can't sleep," she confessed, "I'm too excited." Brightfrost sighed, "I knew one of you wouldn't be able to sleep but I must say if you don't sleep you'll be too tired to concentrate tomorrow when you're an apprentice." Bramblekit blinked, "Fine," she groaned, "Just because I want to pay attention when my mentor takes me around the territory."


End file.
